Dark Elves
' The Dark Elves' or the "Druchii" are a fallen group of the overal Elven Race that are defined by being of a fallen morality in the case of the Druchii Dark Elves, or a purley chaotic evil in the form of the San'Layn. The Dark Elves main branch is the Druchii Empire ruled by Melakith of whom was the founder of this branch following his failed attempt to rise within the High Elves. There is considerable discussion that the Lothlorian Elves have litterly evolved into different appearance then their main branch of the Elven Race due to their behavior. Once there were just two seperate societies of Elves the Sindar and the High Elves. Eventually in search of ever increasing need for stimulation and learning many High Elves turned to the pursuit of the Cult of Pleasure of which was in actuality nothing more then the worship of Slanaash. The cult swiftly brought many noble Elves to the cause of madness, and under the leadership of Morathi this cult spread to signifcant numbers including eventually Melakith of whom rose to nearly the Pheonix King but was rejected igniting a massive Civil War which led to the splitting of the High Elves and the forming of the Dark Elves. The Dark Elves would land themselves in Nord America where they would form the Druchii Empire and expand themselves in the region with the eventual hope of retaking their homeland of Ulthuan. The Dark Elves are followers of the Cult of Pleasure which is the name for the religion of worshipping after Slanaash, and while at first something of a cult it has become a logitimit religion with vast controls over the Druchii Kingdom. History The Creation of the Elves Main Article : Elves Slanaash was one of the first Titans created, and among his earliest works was the creation of the Elves of whom would come to dominate the continent of Ulthuan which he birthed from the ocean with the help of his fellow Titans. In order to bring these Elves to Ulthuan he fashioned seventeen pairs of males and females forming the seventeen Elder Houses of whom would begin to populate the island of Ulthuan. Wanting to expand them quicker Slanaash would create hundreds of more pairs of whom came to Ulthuan and became known as the Great Houses of Ulthuan, and thus allowed the population to expand even quicker. During this time Slanaash walked Ulthuan constantly as he was obsessively in love with the Elves alongside his beloved Artemis of whom became the almost mother of the Elves, and during this early time Slanaash and Artemis would form the early foundations of the Elven Pantheon based around Slanaash's persona as Asuryan. Splitting of the Elves Within the Elven society they were created by the first generation Titan Slanaash of whom ruled over the Elves during the time before the Titan Civil War with a close hand, but as he became corupted he drifted away from the Earth spending most of his time in the Fade where the first of the Dark Elves became formed under his leadership, and led by the Fade Dark Elf Drazsar of whom as one of the Elven Pantheon fell to the influence of Slanaash and led a part of the Elven people into the Fade where they followed Chaos. The War of Vengeance The War of Vengeance would be a conflict that would waste away the once vast armies of Ulthuan, and pave the way for the Dark Elves to launch their takeover plans. Nord America Druchii Noteable Members Culture Demographics Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Nord America Category:Druchii Category:Race